


Anger

by Laura86240



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alive Jeff Atkins, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura86240/pseuds/Laura86240
Summary: Depuis quelques mois Tony est distant mais Clay ne renoncera pas comme ça une deuxième fois à la personne la plus importante dans sa vie
Relationships: Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla
Kudos: 7





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Voilà une histoire rapide suite à ma déception de voir aussi peu d'histoires sur le fandom Tony/Clay que j'adore et qui m'a terriblement manqué ces dernières saisons.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne soirée

Pendant le procès, sa relation avec Tony s'était détériorée, quand ils se voyaient c'était seulement pour parler du procès ou de Justin ou de Jessica. Il sentait bien que Tony était distant et il ne savait pas comment retrouver ce qu'ils avaient. Il avait essayé d'en parler à l’intéressé mais celui ci niait et disait que tout allait bien.  
Il savait que le brun lui mentait mais son inquiétude évolua quand ils sont allés trouver Justin et qu'ils ont du interroger un type qui avait la veste du sportif.

« Tony.... Putain, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive mec, on aurait dit que tu étais prêt à le tuer »

« Il faut savoir Clay, est ce que tu avais besoin de mon aide ou non car je t'ai dit que je voulais pas participer à cette merde et c'est toi qui m'a entraîné la dedans » répondit Tony le visage fermé

« Je suis désolé Tony je pensais pas que... »

« C'est ça le problème Clay, tu penses toujours après avoir rendu les choses compliqués , je dois retourner au garage, je te ramène ou tu te débrouilleras ? » coupa-il énervé de sa journée. Il avait tellement de colère en lui en ce moment que même Clay augmentait cette rage en lui. Il le regrettait déjà en voyant l'air blessé de du brun aux yeux bleus mais ne pouvait se résoudre à s'excuser pour l'instant. Trop d'émotions prenait le dessus et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser sortir sinon il perdrait tout. 

Clay sortit de la voiture et murmura assez fort pour que Tony l'entende mais d'un ton bléssé :  
« Je me débrouillerais » 

\-----------------------------------------

Une fois le procès terminé leur relation ne s'était pas améliorée et Clay pensait beaucoup à Tony, il lui manquait tellement. Celui ci avait toujours été auprès de lui et aujourd'hui il se rend compte de l'énorme place que le brun avait dans sa vie.  
L'été était passé et il ne revit Tony qu'à la rentrée. Quand il le vit enfin dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard, il portait toujours sa veste en cuir au dessus d'un tee shirt gris à manche longue et d'un jean noir mais sa célèbre coupe de cheveux en arrière n'était plus présente et il porte maintenant les cheveux courts. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours.  
Étonnamment ça lui allait encore mieux si cela était encore possible pensa Clay  
Il le regarda passer en hésitant à l’arrêter pour essayer de lui parler mais renonça quand il vit Jeff Atkins au loin ne pas voir ou il allait et percuter Tony.

« Oh désolé Tony, je t'avais pas vu » dit Jeff en levant les mains en voyant le regard énervé du plus petit 

Tony le regarda un moment en serrant les poings puis souffla avant le partir dans l'autre sens.  
Jeff resta un moment stupéfait avant de se diriger vers Clay et de lui dire :

« Whoua c'était plutôt intense, qu'est ce qui arrive à ton pote Jensen ? » 

« Est ce qu'il est encore mon pote ?! Je sais pas il est distant depuis quelques temps je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'on redevienne amis comme avant » répondit Clay sur un ton triste

« Oh c'est quoi cette attitude Clay, on baisse pas les bras sur une amitié comme la votre. Ouvre les yeux vous êtes comme un couple qui se dispute, tu es aussi malheureux que lui . Vas lui parler, sois là pour lui comme tu m'a dit qu'il avait été là pour toi » prononça Jeff d'un ton ferme en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Clay réfléchit un instant à ce que Jeff venait de lui dire et s'exclama d'un air décidé :  
« T'as raison, je vais aller lui parler et je m'en irais pas avant qu'il ne me parle, merci Jeff »

« Ça c'est mon pote » dit le sportif en le regardant d'un air amusé . Il regardait ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis longtemps maintenant et son côté romantique voulait absolument une happy ending à cette histoire. Il espérait qu'ils allaient tous les deux ouvrir les yeux sur leurs sentiments enfin surtout Clay car il voyait les regards de jalousie que lui lançait Tony, au départ il en jouait mais là ça devient lassant et Tony lui faisait un peu peur dès fois comme tout à l'heure dans le couloir.

\------------------------------------------------

Clay décida de confronter Tony le soir même à son garage pour lui parler seul comme ça il ne pourra pas trouver d'excuses.  
Quand il arriva, Tony était en habit de travail en train de réparer une voiture et quand il vit son meilleur ami débarquer après des mois il ne put s’empêcher d'être sec

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Clay ?! » 

« Je suis là pour qu'on parle Tony et cette fois ci je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir des réponses » 

« Des réponses sur quoi ? » dit-il comme s'il était déjà lassé de la conversation

« De pourquoi tu es distant depuis quelques mois, pourquoi à chaque que je veux t'aider tu me repousses, pourquoi Tony, je t'en supplie dis le moi » dit Clay d'un ton désespéré 

« Car tu ne peux pas m'aider Clay c'est comme ça, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde »

« Mais il n'y à que toi que je veux sauver, je le vois bien tu es tout le temps énervé, tu repousses tout le monde et surtout moi alors que tu m'a aidé donc laisse moi être là à ton tour. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est par rapport à Hannah ? Brad ? »

Il fut vite coupé dans sa tirade par le plus petit en se retrouvant plaqué au mur avec la main de Tony sur son tee shirt.

« Tu sais pas de quoi tu parle Clay, arrête toi là où tu le regretteras » cracha le brun en collant son corps au plus grand.

Le regard de Clay vacilla en sentant Tony se rapprocher mais ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et ne devait pas laisser ses propres sentiments interférer.  
« Non j’arrêterais pas et tu le sais, tu peux tout me dire »

Ils restèrent un moment contre le mur en se regardant intensément avant que Tony commence à relacher doucement l'autre brun et au dernier moment le replaque contre le mur. C'était pas dans son habitude d'être comme ça avec lui mais Clay connaissait ce côté de Tony et même s'il en avait un peu honte cela lui plaisait que pour une fois il ressorte en sa présence. Il essaya de ne pas le montrer mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué de cacher son excitation.

« Je veux juste arrêter de penser à toute cette merde dans ma vie, le procès, ma conditionnelle , toi ... »commença à dévoiler le plus petit ce qui recentra l'attention de Clay 

« Quoi... ? Moi... ?Je ne comprend pas dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal, tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi tu es mon meilleur ami »

« Tu comprend pas c'est justement ça le problème, j'essaie d'oublier ses sentiments en moi mais tu reviens encore et encore et plus j'y pense plus je me sens en colère et j'ai besoin que cette rage parte sinon elle va me bouffer » dit Tony désespérément

« Tony … regarde moi, je peux t'aider à relâcher la pression si tu veux » répondit il en rapprochant son visage

« Mierda, tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça Clay c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe » cria Tony en comprenant le sous entendu et se dégagea soudainement

« Mais je le veux, je veux vraiment t'aider, laisse moi faire ça pour toi » insista Clay en avançant pour coller son corps contre celui de son meilleur ami. Il était pleinement excité et l'autre ne pouvait pas ne pas le sentir 

Tony resta figé pendant un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de repousser Clay contre le mur encore une fois avant de rapprocher son visage et de murmurer à son oreille :

« Clay j'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais car si je commence, je ne m’arrêterai pas et je ne serais pas le Tony gentil que tu connais » 

Ces mots eurent un effet direct dans son pantalon et il répondit fébrilement :

« Ne te retiens pas, je ne suis pas la personne fragile que tu penses ….

Tony coupa Clay en l'embrassant avec force déclenchant un gémissement de la part de celui ci.

« No te imaginas cuánto tiempo quería hacer esto » glissa-t-il entre deux baisers 

« Putain Tony, tu sais que j'adore quand tu parles espagnol »

« No no lo sabía pero es bueno saberlo » souffla celui ci en souriant. Il passa sa main dans le cou du plus grand d'abord doucement avant de prendre en main l'excitation devant lui.

« Mmm Tony s'il te plait ... »

Ne pouvant plus se retenir Tony retourna Clay face contre mur et baissa son pantalon avant de voir que Clay de son côté faisait la même chose. Il sourit avant de glisser son bras sous son épaule et d'atteindre sa gorge qu'il enveloppa de sa main . Il sentit le brun frissonner et pencher la tête en arrière avant d'entendre un murmure d'approbation en réponse. Faisant attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort non plus sur la gorge de Clay il commença à le préparer en alternant baiser et morsures dans le cou. Sentant celui ci se détendre il entra finalement en lui avant d’enchaîner les vas et vient de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure des gémissements de Clay.  
Le mouvement des hanches de Tony l’emmena plus près du mur mais la pression de ses doigts sur sa gorge le maintenait, il put tourner la tête et embrasser une dernière fois le brun avant de gémir longuement et de venir sur le mur.  
L'orgasme de Clay déclencha le sien qu'il essaya d'étouffer en mordant encore une fois dans la nuque celui ci.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que cela devienne inconfortable.  
Ils s'habillèrent en silence mais Clay jetait des coups d’œil inquiet à son ami qui avait le visage fermé et qui évitait son regard.

« Hey Tony qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » se lança t-il 

« Que pasa ? Il se passe que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, c'est de ma faute. Je savais qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on se voit. Je préfère ça que de te voir me détester » dit-il en colère contre lui-même

« Whoooh c'est quoi ce délire ? »

« C'est pas de ta faute, tu es encore vulnérable de la mort d'Hannah et moi je fais quoi, je profite de toi » 

« Hey arrête de délirer Tony, je pensais que c'était clair. J'ai aimé Hannah mais depuis qu'on ne se parle presque plus c'est à toi que je pense tout le temps, c'est toi qui me manque, c'est toi que j'aime »

Tony le regarda les yeux grands ouverts avant de souffler et de rire soudainement

« Eres increíble mi amor, tu viens là et tu me sous entend que je peux utiliser ton corps pour m'aider à me calmer et je suis censé comprendre que tu es amoureux de moi ? Clay realmente ? »

« Ok dis comme ça c'est sur mais tu sais bien que j'ai des difficultés pour exprimer mes sentiments et si Jeff ne m'avait pas poussé je ne serais peut être même pas là ce soir alors …

Tony se rapprocha rapidement en voyant Clay commencer à se perdre dans ses explications avant de poser doucement sa main sur la poitrine de celui ci

« Lo sé,lo sé y me alegra que hayas venido esta noche. Te amo tambien Clay »

Clay souffla de soulagement en regardant le visage plus détendu du brun et se rapprocha doucement pour l'embrasser délicatement. Tony répondit avec douceur cette fois ci tout en prenant son ami désormais petit ami dans ses bras.


End file.
